Stickers
by AbbielovesChanny
Summary: "Something tells me you guys have done this before." she flipped the magazine around, revealing her and Chad on it, hearts and plus signs around them. Ah, the fun that's possible with stickers. Channy fluff, Tawnico at the end, my usual one-shot.


**Yay, another one of my one-shots! Aren't you all excited? No? Eh, pfft.**

**Random note: DO NOT, under any circumstances, NOT lick "sculpty dough." I was playing with some of it, and then I started biting one of my nails, and now I have the most digusting taste of sculpty dough ever in my mouth. D: See, it's called a "random" note for a reason.**

**Note: I was originally planning to make Sonny and Chad little kids, but I thought it would be more awesome if they weren't. Meheh. I'm probably going to write a different one-shot with them as kids.**

**I don't own SWAC, durrr. If you thought I did, well...thanks, but you're not the brightest crayon in the tool shed. (and, judging by that last phrase, neither am I.) :D**

* * *

Zora, Tawni, and Sonny were all sitting in Sonny and Tawni's dressing room. The furniture was pushed to the sides, allowing the three girls to sit on the floor (which was a bit surprising for Tawni). All of them were very focused on something that was in the middle of the small circle they had made.

"Why do you have these anyway, Sonny?" Zora looked at the billions of sheets of stickers around them.

Sonny smiled. "Because stickers are awesome, that's why."

"Here." Tawni flipped to a certain page in the magazine that was between them, then set it down. She put a heart sticker next to a picture of Zac Efron. "Tada!" she smiled at the small amount of work she had done.

Zora frowned. "Alright, that's...interesting. But you should have done something like this." she flipped to a different page, then picked one of the sheets of stickers up. She peeled off a red circle with a line through it sticker, then placed it on the magazine. Zora set it down to reveal a picture of Chad Dylan Cooper, now crossed out.

"Pfft. I liked my Zac Efron thingy better." Tawni crossed her arms over her chest.

Zora rolled her eyes. "Yes, because that was just an amazing peice of art."

"It was!"

As the two girls continued bickering, Sonny picked the magazine up and began flipping through it. She frowned at one of the pages, then looked up at Tawni and Zora. "Something tells me you guys have done this before." she flipped the magazine around, revealing a page with both her and Chad on it, hearts and plus signs around them. The other two girls both nervously laughed.

"Well, come on!" Tawni suddenly blurted. "Look how cute you are together!" she pointed at the page.

"I thought you hated Chad." Sonny then rethought what she said, and quickly added, "And we do not!"

"We do hate Chad." Zora shrugged.

"Then why would you-"

Zora looked at an invisible watch on her wrist. "Hey, look at the time, I have a snake to feed." and with that, she quickly rushed out of the room. Sonny looked at Tawni, who shrugged.

Tawni then looked back at the magazine. "But, seriously, look at how well you fit together. It's like a...what's that word? I think it starts with a P."

"Puzzle?" Sonny asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

The blonde girl shook her head. "No, no, that's not it. It'll come to me." She then looked back at the magazine. "Hey, Stemi on page 17!" she squealed and flipped to the page. As the two girls looked at the magazine, they heard a "Knock knock." behind them.

Tawni groaned and rolled her eyes. "What do you want, Cooper?" she asked, not needing to look at the door to know who it was.

"Got bored, thought I'd come irritate some randoms." Chad shrugged. "What was up with Laura? She looked like she was in a rush."

"You don't care." Tawni frowned.

"You're right."

"_And_, her name's Zora." Sonny added, surprised Tawni hadn't said it.

Tawni got up and grabbed her purse. "Well, since he's here, I'm leaving. Toodles!" she waved quickly, and her face lit up. She snapped her fingers. "That's right, puzzle! You guys fit together like a puzzle!" she walked out.

"I said puzzle!" Sonny called after her, but Tawni said nothing in return.

"Remind me why you hang out with them?" Chad asked, pointing out the door in Tawni's direction. Sonny rolled her eyes.

"Shut it, Chad." she muttered, going back to her stickers.

The blonde star ignored her, though, and instead sat on the floor next to her. "So, watch'a doing?"

She shrugged. "Nothing, really. I'm kind of bored."

Chad picked up one of the pads of stickers. "Stickers?"

"What's wrong with stickers?"

"Nothing." he then thought for a moment. "...Hey, do you have any sheets of letters?" Sonny dug around for a moment, but then handed him one. And without another word, he got up and ran out of the dressing room.

Sonny frowned. "That was..odd."

* * *

"And..cut!" Marshal announced. Sonny and Tawni, who were standing behind a counter for the Check-It-Out Girl's sketch, sighed, relieved.

"Thank god! I mean, I like rehearsing and doing the show and all, but he made us rehearse that sketch like forty times!" Tawni whined.

Sonny frowned. "We only did it twice."

"Same thing."

The two girls walked back to their dressing room, changing out of their costumes. Sonny sat down by her vanity. She noticed a sheet of paper that hadn't been there before she left. Curiously, she picked it up.

"Hey, what's that?" Tawni asked, coming out from behind her orange and pink curtain in her bright pink robe.

"I'm not sure." Sonny raised an eyebrow at the paper. _C + S?_ What was that supposed to mean? "Hey, wait a minute, these are my stickers!"

"Let me see!" Tawni squealed, grabbing the paper. The second she saw it, a smile broke out on her face. "Aww! That was so sweet of him!"

Sonny raised her eyebrows at her co-star. "Wait, so you know who put this here?"

Tawni set the paper down, shrugging. "Well, I'm guessing."

"Who?"

"I can't tell you!" Tawni sang.

"Pleeeeease!"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"PLEASE!"

Tawni finally gave up. "FINE! CHAD! IT WAS CHAD!" she shouted.

"What does the paper mean, then?"

"That you're going to have to find out yourself." Tawni winked. "Oh, speaking of Chad, I'm going to guess something else, too." she pulled open her door to reveal the heartthrob himself. "Oh, look at that, right again!"

"How'd you know I was there?" Chad asked, narrowing his eyes at her. Tawni shrugged.

"Eavesdropping just seemed like a Chad thing to do."

"So, Sonny, did you like my note?" Chad looked down, smiling bashfully. Sonny picked the paper up again, studying it.

"I would - if I knew what it meant."

"Wait, you mean you don't?" Sonny shook her head. "Oh." They were quiet for a few moments, until Sonny raised her eyebrows at him expectantly. "What?"

"Are you going to tell me what it means?"

"Just think about." Chad sat down next to her, pointing to the page. "What's something that starts with a C?" he then thought for a second, and added, "Something awesome."

"Judging by the last thing you said, and your moon-sized ego, I'm going to go with _Chad_."

"So what's something that starts with an S?"

"My name?"

"Tada! You got it." Chad smiled, standing back up.

Tawni, who was standing against the wall silently, watching them, walked over to the duo. She giggled at first, but then put a straight face on. "Wait, did you tell her to put the whole thing together?"

"Why do you two act like I'm not here?...Or stupid?" Sonny frowned. "But wait..if 'C' would be Chad, and 'S' would be me, then...Chad plus Sonny? Okay, what kind of jacked up message is this, Cooper?"

Tawni slapped her hand to her forehead. "Chad plus Sonny? Come on, girl! He likes you!"

"What? That's ri-" the brunette was about to say ridiculous, but Chad cut her off.

"Right. How'd you figure that out, Tawni?"

Tawni flipped her hair. "I'm not as dumb as you say I am!"

"As dumb? So you're saying you are a bit stupid?" he smirked.

"Ugh! Shut up!" she grumbled.

"Can we please get back on topic?" Sonny asked. "That was right? So, you do like me? When did this happen? Why'd you use stickers to tell me? Why-" Tawni squealed as Chad cut the rambling girl off by kissing her.

"Channy is on track!" the blonde girl exclaimed, pumping her fist in the air. "Now, you two are going on a date on Saturday - no need to dress to fancy, but not to casual. My friend Monique owns this great restaurant downtown, and she could - wait, are you guys even listening to me?"

The blushing couple pulled away from eachother, and Chad did a mini salute to Tawni. "Yeah, date, Saturday, Monique, got it."

"Great! Now, there's only one thing left to do. Sonny, do you have any more letter stickers?"

"Umm..." Sonny looked around for a moment, before picking up a different sheet and handing it to her. "Here." Tawni walked out the door. "Wait, what are you doing?"

Tawni's voice came from the hallway. "Making a delivery to Nico!"

* * *

**And, as usual, it follows my same pattern: Channy, And then a random Tawni/Tawnico comment at the end.**

**I love this pattern.**

**-Abbie**


End file.
